Cartoon Story (TheToasterAnimatedKingdom Style)
Cartoon Story is a YouTube video from TheToasterAnimatedKingdom on July 7, 2010. Cast *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Sheriff Woody *Garfield as Hamm *Eric (GoAnimate) as Mr. Potato Head *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Slinky Dog *Shrek as Rex *Alice (Alice In Wonderland) as Bo Peep *Razoul (Alladin) as Sarge *Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) as Andy Davis *Kim Possible as Mrs. Davis *Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Molly Davis *Razoul's Henchmen (Alladin) as Sarge's Soldiers *Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) as Buzz Lightyear *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) as Sid Phillips *Quadruped (The Brave Little Toaster) as Scud *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) as Janie *Dragon (Shrek) as Pterodactyl *D.W. Read (Arthur) as Hannah Phillips *Alex The Lion (Madagascar) as RC *Turkey Lurkey (Chicken Little) as Lenny *Cave Of Wonders (Alladin) as Shark *Spongebob Squarepants as Robot *Odie (Garfield) as Snake *Fish Out Of Water (Chicken Little) as Etch *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Mr. Mike *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) as Mr. Spell *Dot (A Bug's Life) as Troll Doll *Bob Parr (The Incredibles) as Rocky Gibraltar *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway And Grace (Home On The Range) as Bo Peep's Sheep *Chicken Little as Combat Carl *The Home On The Range Characters as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Lucky Jack (Home On The Range) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Babyface *Lydia Copperbottom (Robots) as Legs *Air Conditioner (The Brave Little Toaster) as Hand-In-The-Box *Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Rollerbob *Peck (Barnyard) as Frog *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) as Jingle Joe *Vincent (Over The Hedge) as Rockmobile *Dil Pickles (Rugrats) as Ducky *Spencer (Thomas And Friends) as Walking Car *Boo (Monsters, Inc.) as Burned Ragdoll *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Remy And Emile (Ratatouille) as Yellow Soldier Toys *Heather (Over The Hedge) as Sally Doll Scenes *Cartoon Story Part 01 - Opening Credits/You’ve Got A Friend In Me *Cartoon Story Part 02 - The Coast Of Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Story Part 03 - “One Jump Ahead” *Cartoon Story Part 04 - Buck The Space Ranger *Cartoon Story Part 05 - “Strange Things” *Cartoon Story Part 06 - Flik And Buck Cluck Fight/Sid “Robbie Rotten” *Cartoon Story Part 07 - Who Will Christopher Robin Pick *Cartoon Story Part 08 - Gas Station *Cartoon Story Part 09 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Story Part 10 - Buck Cluck Meets The Home On The Range Characters *Cartoon Story Part 11 - At Robbie Rotten’s House *Cartoon Story Part 12 - Playtime At The Robbie Rotten’s *Cartoon Story Part 13 - “Happy Days Theme”/“I Will Go Sailing No More” *Cartoon Story Part 14 - Buck Cluck’s Bandage *Cartoon Story Part 15 - Sid’s (Robbie Rotten’s) Window to Andy’s (Christopher Robin’s) Window *Cartoon Story Part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Story Part 17 - Buck Cluck, I Can’t Do This Without You *Cartoon Story Part 18 - Flik Asks for Help *Cartoon Story Part 19 - Play Nice! *Cartoon Story Part 20 - A Chase *Cartoon Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Story Part 22 - Christmas At Andy’s (Christopher Robin’s) Place *Cartoon Story Part 23 - End Credits